List of My Little Pony (2025 TV series) Episodes
My Little Pony (2025 TV Series) is an upcoming American computer-animated television series based on the 2023 film My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film). directed by Jayson Thiessen, produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by DHX Media and Hasbro Studios. A one-hour preview consisting of one episode aired on June 21, 2025, on Nick Jr. and Netflix, with the official premiere of the series on September 4, 2025. A total of 156 episodes aired on Nick Jr. and Netflix during the first two three four five six seven eight nine and ten seasons. My Little Pony (2025 TV Series) was announced by Nick Jr. on June 30, 2023. According to Tim Johnson, executive producer for My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film), the series was planned to be much lighter and prettier than DreamWorks Animation's previous television series spin-offs, with a similar tone to the movie. My Little Pony (TV Series) was the first DreamWorks Animation series to air on Nick Jr. and Netflix rather than Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. The series features Abigail Howard, Tara Strong, Andrea Libman, Ashleigh Ball, Katy Perry and Tabitha St. Germain reprising their roles from the My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film) film. Series overview Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Episodes Season 1 (2025) # Welcome To Dragon Academy - June 21, 2025 # Ponies Are Back In Town - June 21, 2025 # Fluttershy's Birthday - It's Fluttershy's birthday and everypony is invited! Her friends will decorate the party for Fluttershy. They tell a story about when they are young, when young Fluttershy gets a puppy named spot. June 21, 2025 # Typhoom-a-Doodle - June 21, 2025 # We Love Dragons - June 21, 2025 # Musical Island Party - June 21, 2025 #Pony Cold - June 21, 2025 #Scaulding Water - June 21, 2025 #Fetch A Bone - June 21, 2025 #Equestria Games - June 21, 2025 #Fluttersanity - June 21, 2025 #Like A Thunderdrum - June 21, 2025 #Hear A Red Death - June 21, 2025 #There's Smoke And There's Fire - June 21, 2025 #Two Night Furies, Two Friends - June 21, 2025 #Lightning Shock - June 21, 2025 #Change The Wings - June 21, 2025 #Whisper In Your Ears - June 21, 2025 #Let It Scream - June 21, 2025 #Fluttershy's Family - The Mane 6's dragons are drawn to a males and females. Fluttershy and Toothless have found their families. While their friends are captured by the Demon Soldiers. They need their help to rescue their friends. - June 21, 2025 Season 2 (2026) #- February 7, 2026 #Ironed Gronckle - February 7, 2026 # All Hail The Fireworm Queen - When Fluttershy and her friends finds the fireworm. they believed they saw a fireworm queen - February 7, 2026 #Timberjacked - February 7, 2026 #Dreams Come True - February 7, 2026 #This Is A Flightmare - February 7, 2026 #Togetherwing, Foreverwing - February 7, 2026 #Snaptrapped - February 7, 2026 #- February 7, 2026 #A Donkey In Equestria - February 7, 2026 #- February 7, 2026 #Show Of Terrors - February 7, 2026 #Flutterhunted - February 7, 2026 #Thunder Skrill - February 7, 2026 #Faster Than A Speed Stingers - February 7, 2026 #The Incredible Switching Dragons - February 7, 2026 #The Eel Pox - February 7, 2026 #- February 7, 2026 #- February 7, 2026 #Curse Of The Chaos - February 7, 2026 Season 3 (2026) #Return Of The Dragon Eye - The Mane 6 finds the Dragon Eye. - June 27, 2026 #Fluttershy's Breezie Friends - Fluttershy and Toothless meets all the Breezies and the Breezie Dragons. - June 27, 2026 # A Giant Problem - Fluttershy and Toothless made themselves the size of the mountain. - June 27, 2026 #Rise Of The Hobblegrunt - June 27, 2026 #Night Of The Terrors - June 27, 2026 #Strong Pegasus On Equestria - June 27, 2026 #Like A Catastrophic Quake - June 27, 2026 #Skullcrushed - June 27, 2026 #Nutty Being Silly - June 27, 2026 #Snow Day - June 27, 2026 #Too Many Fluttershies and Night Furies - June 27, 2026 #Starlight, Starbright - June 27, 2026 #When Fluttershy Wishes Upon A Star - When a star shines, Fluttershy and Toothless finds themselves wishes come true. - June 27, 2026 #Pheonix's Fire - June 27, 2026 #Death Of The Song - Fluttershy and Toothless meets a female Death Song. She needs to find her brother. - June 27, 2026 #Fluttershy's Hiccups - Fluttershy gets the hiccups. Toothless can get rid of hers. - June 27, 2026 #Peg Leg Human - In a crossover episode, Hiccup travels to Equestria. - June 27, 2026 #Tooth Loose - When Fluttershy loses her tooth, Toothless believes the tooth fairy came. - June 27, 2026 #Fluttershy's Hat - Fluttershy and Toothless finds her hat. - June 27, 2026 #Double Nightmare - Hookfang meets his brother. Twilight Sparkle looks confused when her dragon meets him. - June 27, 2026 Season 4 (2027) #Team Dash - February 13, 2027 #Demon Hunters - When the Demon Hunters kidnaps The Mane 5 and their dragons, Fluttershy, Toothless and Butterfly Dazzle team up to save their friends. - February 13, 2027 #The Night Fury Experience - Toothless and his family have found their home. Fluttershy was captured by the Demon Hunters. - February 13, 2027 #Inside The Hole - February 13, 2027 #Meet The Bewilderbeast - February 13, 2027 #Using The Armor - February 13, 2027 #Snifflehunch's Playmate - February 13, 2027 #Hackatoodle Doo - February 13, 2027 #Silkspanner's Web - February 13, 2027 #Seashocked - February 13, 2027 #Good Luminous Krayfin - February 13, 2027 #Mudraker's Mudhouse - February 13, 2027 #Howl Like A Woolly Howl - February 13, 2027 #Digging With Shovelhelm - February 13, 2027 #Death Turned Purple - February 13, 2027 #Snafflefang's Best Friend - February 13, 2027 #Sweet Smell Of Death - February 13, 2027 #Shockjawed - February 13, 2027 #In The Grapple Ground - February 13, 2027 #Sliquified - February 13, 2027 Season 5 (2027) #Stormcutted - June 26, 2027 #Ice Groncicle - June 26, 2027 #Raincutted - June 26, 2027 #Cavern Crashed - June 26, 2027 #Use The Thorn - June 26, 2027 #Nice Buffalord - June 26, 2027 #Follow The Singetail - June 26, 2027 #Grimoraed - June 26, 2027 #Flame Whipped - June 26, 2027 #It's A Sryke - June 26, 2027 #It's Silver - June 26, 2027 #Gobsucked - June 26, 2027 #Shivertooth On The Loose - June 26, 2027 #Windstriked - June 26, 2027 #Hotburple's New Friend - June 26, 2027 #Egg Bited - June 26, 2027 #Mudraker's Mudhouse - June 26, 2027 #Prickleboggled - June 26, 2027 #Icefreezer's Snow Fun - June 26, 2027 #Dragon Fu - June 26, 2027 Season 6 (2028) #When Eruptodon Blows - February 19, 2028 #- February 19, 2028 #Full Moon Rising - February 19, 2028 #Razorwhip Attack - February 19, 2028 #- February 19, 2028 #- February 19, 2028 #- February 19, 2028 #Swim With The Submaripper - February 19, 2028 #In The Shadows - February 19, 2028 #- February 19, 2028 #- February 19, 2028 #Finding Gold - February 19, 2028 #- February 19, 2028 #- February 19, 2028 #- February 19, 2028 #Shellfire In Underwater - February 19, 2028 #- February 19, 2028 #- February 19, 2028 #- February 19, 2028 #- February 19, 2028 Season 7 (2028) #- June 17, 2028 #Gets Sandbusted - June 17, 2028 #Glide With The Tide Glider - June 17, 2028 #- June 17, 2028 #Windwalking - June 17, 2028 #- June 17, 2028 #- June 17, 2028 #Return Of The Rock Boulder - June 17, 2028 #- June 17, 2028 #A Look Of Sentinels - June 17, 2028 #- June 17, 2028 #Sneaky Slitherwings - June 17, 2028 #Watch The Grim Gnashers - June 17, 2028 #- June 17, 2028 #- June 17, 2028 #- June 17, 2028 #- June 17, 2028 #- June 17, 2028 #- June 17, 2028 #- June 17, 2028 Season 8 (2029) #- February 10, 2029 #Sword Stealed - February 10, 2029 #Fireworm Sized - Toothless wants to be big. He tries to use a new dragon, shrinking violet to make himself bigger but shrinks the Mane 5 and the rest of their dragons! Song: Everything's Huge - February 10, 2029 #Slithersong's Partner - February 10, 2029 #Fountains In Equestria - February 10, 2029 #Bugged - Fluttershy and Toothless meets a new dragon, Buggon. It can turn ponies and dragons into bugs (except Fluttershy and Toothess). - February 10, 2029 #Green Death's Pal - February 10, 2029 #A Dramillion Of Times - February 10, 2029 #- February 10, 2029 #Vampire Dragons - A new dragon, Vampiregon, bites Fluttershy, and she's turning into a vampire. - February 10, 2029 #- February 10, 2029 #- February 10, 2029 #Catscratched - A new dragon, Catscratcher, scratches Fluttershy, and she's turning into a cat. - February 10, 2029 #- February 10, 2029 #WereFluttershy - When a new dragon, Saber Terror, bites Fluttershy, and she's turning into a weredragon - February 10, 2029 #- February 10, 2029 #- February 10, 2029 #- February 10, 2029 #- February 10, 2029 #- February 10, 2029 Season 9 (2029) #- June 23, 2029 #- June 23, 2029 #- June 23, 2029 #- June 23, 2029 #- June 23, 2029 #- June 23, 2029 #- June 23, 2029 #- June 23, 2029 #- June 23, 2029 #- June 23, 2029 #- June 23, 2029 #- June 23, 2029 #- June 23, 2029 #- June 23, 2029 #- June 23, 2029 #- June 23, 2029 #- June 23, 2029 #- June 23, 2029 #- June 23, 2029 #- June 23, 2029 Season 10 (2030) #- February 9, 2030 #- February 9, 2030 #Spot's Love - February 9, 2030 #Thunderpeded - February 9, 2030 #- February 9, 2030 #- February 9, 2030 #- February 9, 2030 #Being A Devil - February 9, 2030 #- February 9, 2030 #- February 9, 2030 #- February 9, 2030 #Ghouled - February 9, 2030 #- February 9, 2030 #- February 9, 2030 #- February 9, 2030 #- February 9, 2030 #- February 9, 2030 #- February 9, 2030 #- February 9, 2030 #Wave Goodbye - Fluttershy and Toothless meets a new dragon, Soundwaver. They team up to battle the Demon Hunters. Song: We're Best Friends - February 9, 2030 Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:List of episodes Category:My Little Pony (2025 TV Series) Episodes